Who Would Have Thought?
by Guinivere Sage
Summary: This is what happens when I try to be righteous and understanding. I can't believe I'm actually posting this one... TxS, whether you believe it or not.


**Author's Note: I got angry at myself, and this is what came out of it. I hope everyone out there knows that the possibilities of what happens here actually happening in the show are very slim, especially after the "Tell him!" comment in FWD. I want all my readers to know that the views expressed in this story do not reflect the views of Guinivere Sage, or any of her devoted and obsessive associates.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DP, I'd make sure this never happened, but I don't own it so all I can do is hope…

* * *

**

Have you ever felt so jealous, you just wanted to haul off and hit something?

That's what Tucker Foley was feeling as he watched his two best friends in their own version of the X-Games. Their submission? Tickle-fighting. What was so extreme about it? The flirting. Jeez, it was almost sickening. Danny tickles Sam, Sam tickles Danny, Danny tries to retaliate and ends up touching somewhere no teenage girl should let a teenage boy touch unless they've been together their entire lives, and Sam blushes and laughs it off, obviously not daring enough to do the same to him. If she did, Tucker might just barf.

Because he wanted to be the one on the floor with her.

For years he'd been falling deeper and deeper for her, yet still trying to be supportive of the two most important people in the world to him. That became difficult, however, when one he was in love with and the other loved the same girl.

Yeah, things could get confusing in Tucker's head.

He had to tell her soon. If he didn't, he'd burst, and Danny would end up with Tucker-goo all over his room. But hadn't he sent the signals? Especially that one time with the home-economics project—he'd kissed her! Yeah, he'd blown it off, but surely she'd felt what he did. And all those times they'd been together while Danny went off ghost-hunting… that had been quality time! And his flirting with other girls was fake; just a way to try and get Sam to notice him. In his heart, she was the only one.

Finally, the tickling stopped, and the three settled down to help Danny study. Ugh… the boy was Tucker's best friend, but really… couldn't he be a little more intelligent? Even Tucker understood Shakespeare, and he was a techno-geek! That had to be saying something. Finally, it was just too much.

"I'm hungry," he said, standing up. "Sam, want to come and get some food? We'll let Danny take his practice quiz in peace."

She smiled and Tucker's heart leaped. She was so beautiful… "Sure, Tuck. We'll be right back, Danny."

The half-a nodded, barely paying attention. How could he not pay attention to the amazing woman who'd been sitting next to him? Tucker would never understand it. Together, he and Sam walked down to the kitchen. As she raided the fridge, Tucker psyched himself up.

"Ah, Sam? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure," she replied, pulling out the carton of soymilk she'd stored in the Fenton's fridge. "Shoot."

"Well, you know, I've been having these feelings for a while, and I feel like it's just time to get them out. Sam, I think you're one of the most amazing people… you're individual, beautiful, smart, and funny, and—gosh, this is hard to say, but I just have to say it. I like you. I really, really like you, and I'd feel like the happiest guy on Earth if you said you'd be my girlfriend. I promise, I'd treat you amazingly… Just be mine."

Sam's eyes were wide, her hand still poised on the soymilk. "Tucker, I… I don't know what to say."

He smiled charmingly and took her hand, kissing it gently. "Say yes."

* * *

**Do you see! I couldn't even make her say yes, this couple is just so wrong for me. I had to make it over the top and silly, just to pull it off. I should probably explain how this got started. I got a review asking if there was a little bit of TxS in "Missing," and my mind immediately said, 'hell, no!' But then I wondered why? I mean, I've seen the pairing before, though I've never really bothered to read those stories, as I'm hardcore DxS, but I figured as long as I'm so sure about one side, I should at least attempt the other. And look what happened. It's a mess! The characterization is out of whack, it doesn't go along with the show at all, and it's incredibly short. Now, I love Tucker to death, but he and Sam just don't work. I'm sorry to all the TxS shippers out there… I'm just so sorry.**

**(correction)**

**DXS FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL!**


End file.
